tyrantunleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Zodiac Harbinger/@comment-95.91.236.155-20140708170936/@comment-50.172.192.250-20140904142105
Yup this is 1 one of the highest faction healing cards in the game and if you had a mono progenitor deck this would be the hands down best due to nearly every new card synapse has put out since the progenitor war started with 4 out of 5 legendaries being utterly ruined by either siege or siege AND a 4 turn cooldown and every single tier 3 fusion of these 4 turn legendaries has under 30 hp and either under 4 base armor or 0. While they pushed out a sea of insanely amazing 3 epic cards and with the blitz plate and the new raider pack having every epic in the deck as good if not better than some teir 2 spics. Instead of listening to its community synapse instead of reducing the 5 rows of epics at 12 whopping duplicates for 60 epic cards at 60 war bonds each on top of data mined statistics revealing every pack with a vindicator and or a progenitor being considered a vindicator quality reward deck has fixed statistical %s based upon how many of the 12 x 5 rares you have dumped your war bonds into maxing determined your % chance X how many your currently missing. Meaning when you first sunk your first 60 war bounds out of the 7,260 war bonds in order to get your hands on the prize on your first roll you have over a 5 X 6 +49.90% chance too roll an epic a 5 X 2 + 19.90% chance at rolling a legendary and a 1 x 1 + .20% chance to get the vindicator card on your first 60 bonds spent. Fixed % gambling is illegal in any casino. Instead of 1 100% chance split between what is shown before you as 60 rares which earlier on reddit a user ran a chance roller as if he was pretending to be a player attempting at the pack for the first time and after 3 hours 57 minutes and 19 seconds set to 10 buys/attempts PER second, a total 142,200 purchases before 1 person would ever get lucky enough to not be forced into their big decks fraudulent fixed numbers. Btw all those attempts amounts to 8 million 532 thousand war bonds. With such an exact number it scares me enough typing this out to ask him to run each attempt again and then data mine every deck & and inventory in each possible hemisphere and then we can in the packs estimated lifetime guesstimate the number of packs bought a seconds and then come pair it to every deck and inventory that has 1 of the box only rares And from there we can run event tests and then we can figure out exactly if they have a minimum amount of spent war bonds and or a fixed cash total. By the way the total cash Kong made before a single person was able to win the jackpot vindicator card was $609,400 if our real world numbers round anywhere within $50,000 of each other more than 40 out of 50 attempts would mean those of us whom got scammed and screwed by the scalper gambling rules of the old days by showing you what should be your odds which should in the real world be a 1 in 100 equal chance at every card each roll but instead of rolling a growing in your odds dice you're rolling 3 with a fixed chance to win. They call it "default to nothing" gambling and was 1 of the first 10 gambling laws ever made. If you did this too anyone back in the 100 you would Wind up dead. If you somehow won on your roll at that vindicator and won a rare at the same time you're given the lowest prize possible..and Kong is literally rigging their big decks too force people to get 1 epic every set of 12 dice they fill with a 5% in a 100 until all epics are filled that you won't get an epic 2tc